dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Vindication Episode 2: Rookie Patroller
Celeron was in the gravity chamber training at 150 times normal gravity firing at robots. Suddenly the gravity was turned off confusing the Dark Saiyan warrior. " About time I found you!" Celeron turned around to see the Supreme Kai of Time " Oh Supreme Kai of Time, sorry it took you so long to find me. I've been training." "I can see that but you better get going. The Old Man has been looking for you and he hates being kept waiting." Celeron nodded and hurried out, took to the air and flew off. He landed in front of the Elder Kai. " You're late" he said sternly. " Sorry sir" Celeron said dipping his head. " Hmph, a Time Patroller must always be punctual, we have a sacred duty to protect history! Anyway, it's tike for your first mission. Come with me" he said leading the way to the Time Nest. He picked up a scroll that was glowing purple and giving off a sinister energy. He opened it and invited Celeron to look. The Dark Saiyan warrior looked to see a long-haired Saiyan dominating Piccolo and Goku, dodging a Special Beam Cannon and blasting the Namekian with a finishing blast. " This Radditz is stronger and crueler than his counterpart. Be careful" the Elder Kai said. Celeron nodded and took the scroll and closed his eyes as he was teleported to the historical battlefield. When he opened his eyes the Time Nest had vanished and replaced by the battlefield. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Goku be attacked by his brother's Double Sunday. He jumped in front of the blast and deflected it to the astonishment of everyone. "Kakarot, take a breather. You too Namekian. I'll handle things from here." " Umm... Okay" Goku said with a confused look on his face. Radditz was confused as well but laughed " well what do we have here? Another weakling for me to squash like a bug?!" Celeron chuckled " your power is laughable at best. Seriously, why don't you run along and let the big kids handle this?" " Oh, you think you're funny" Radditz said checking his scouter. " pfft. 500? That's almost respectable! I didn't want to destroy you in one blow but I may end up doing that. Say goodbye!" Radditz said as he flew towards Celeron. The Dark Saiyan stood his ground as Radditz punched him in the face. Celeron just smirked " was that supposed to hurt?" Radditz's cocky look was replaced by one of shock. " Alright then!" he said punching Celeron over and over again. The Dark Saiyan just narrowed his eyes, not feeling the attacks " when they said your power level was pathetic, they really weren't kidding were they?" Before punching Radditz in the stomach. As the Saiyan warrior backed up, clutching his abdomen, eyes bulging as he made choking sounds Celeron kicked him in the jaw sending him flying. Radditz stopped himself in midair " don't get excited landing a blow on me!" He shouted as he began charging an attack. Celeron stood his ground as Radditz unleashed a supercharged Double Sunday towards Celeron. The Time Patroller stood there as the attack engulfed him. Radditz laughed " he just stood there! He must have really wanted to die!" " You wish" Celeron called out calmly as the dust settled to reveal that Celeron didn't have so much as a scratch on him " is that all you got? How dare you call yourself a Saiyan? You have no right to do so. You disgust me" Celeron said Everyone looked at him in astonishment. "No way!" Goku exclaimed. " In..Incredible" Piccolo said. Radditz gritted his teeth and started firing off many Ki blasts " why won't you die?!" Celeron just sighed as the blasts landed around him. He deflected the last one and fixed Radditz with a hard stare " I'm done with playing nice. You've officially bored me." Celeron rushed Radditz and punched him in the gut again before kicking him hard to the ground. Racing past the falling Saiyan warrior, Celeron positioned himself between Radditz and the ground and kicked him upward than fired a blue Ki blast at him. Radditz yelled in pain as his body was flung upwards. He stopped himself and looked around for Celeron " where did that bastard go?!" " Here I am" Celeron said appearing behind Radditz and hitting him with a double ax handle, sending him back to the ground again. Once Radditz crashed headfirst Celeron fired four black ki blasts, all four of them hitting their target. Celeron landed beside the crater Radditz's body had made and smirked as he saw the Saiyan warrior struggle to stand. " It's been fun Radditz but I must be going" Celeron said turning around. " Wait!" Radditz coughed. " Your tail, you're a Saiyan?! Why do you look so different from the rest of us?! And more importantly, who are you?" " None of your business" Celeron said coldly before nodding to Goku " Kakarot, I leave it to you." Celeron allowed himself to be transported back, not aware of the two pairs of hostile eyes that had been watching him the whole time. Celeron returned to the Time Nest to see the Elder Kai smiling alongside Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. " That was well-done kid!" The Elder Kai said smiling widely. The Supreme Kai of Time nodded " you did well Celeron! Thanks to you history was restored." " It was nothing" Celeron said shrugging his broad shoulders. Trunks smiled and extended a hand " why don't you stop by my place for dinner tonight? It's a little tradition I do for when any new Time Patroller successfully completes their first mission." " Sounds good. I'm in" Celeron said shaking the hand of Trunks and flying off. He went back to the gravity chamber and resumed where he left off until Trunks came by and cut the gravity " there you are! Looks like it's true what I've heard about you. All you do in your free time is train." Celeron shrugged " what else is there? Since I'm stuck here, might as well get stronger." " True enough, I came by to tell you that dinner at the Capsule Corporation is in an hour. See you there." Celeron nodded and waved goodbye as his superior flew off and headed back to his own place, a small wooden hut in the forest. He got himself cleaned up and put on a fresh set of Saiyan armor before flying off to Capsule Corp. When he arrived he saw Trunks talking to a blue-haired woman " Trunks, I'm here" he said. " Ah good to see you. Come meet my mother" he said motioning him to join them. Celeron nodded and walked over to them extending a hand " it's nice to meet you. I'm Celeron." " Nice to meet you. I'm Bulma. If you need anything don't hesitate to tell me." " Thanks" Celeron said. " And this is my father" Trunks said pointing to a scowling man with his arms crossed. Celeron's eyes widened " that wouldn't be Prince Vegeta, Lord of the Saiyans would it?!" " Yes it is" Trunks said looking a little surprised Celeron knew that. Vegeta walked over to Celeron " so you're the new Time Patroller Trunks was telling me about." Vegeta said looking Celeron over. " Yes sir" Celeron responded. " You appear to be a Saiyan but you look nothing like any Saiyan I've seen." " Oh that's because I'm a Dark Saiyan from another universe. My kind evolved differently than yours." " I see." Trunks introduced Celeron to everyone else including Goku who immediately asked to spar. However, Bulma shot that down as the food was ready. Just as everyone was about to dig in, three more Saiyans showed up " Kale! Cabba! Caulifa! About time you guys showed up!" Trunks called. " Come meet your new teammate!" The three Saiyans walked up to Celeron " you're the new guy we're gonna work with?" Cabba asked. " It would appear so" Celeron responded looking at the two female Saiyans. One was hiding behind the other one who was looking at Celeron like a predator eyeing its prey. " Well I look forward to working with you" Cabba said before he sat down with the other two female Saiyans. As everyone dug into their food Celeron kept noticing the Saiyan called Caulifa eyeing him down. Celeron pretended not to notice but he was starting to get weirded out. After desert Celeron stretched and thanked Bulma, gave a respectful bow to Vegeta before turning to Trunks " I'll see you in the morning" before flying off in the night sky only to be pursued by Caulifa a few minutes later. Celeron stopped and turned around to face the Saiyan " what do you want?" he asked. Caulifa smirked " you are a Saiyan aren't you? I was wondering if you want to fight." Celeron raised an eyebrow " It's been awhile since someone has challenged me like this. Very well, I accept your challenge. Shall we do this on the ground or in the air." " I prefer ground" Caulifa said. Both Saiyan landed on the ground and faced off. " Prepare to face the might of a Dark Saiyan" Celeron said as he began to power up. Caulifa smirked as she watched Celeron is this all the power he can muster? Celeron narrowed his eyes and flew towards Caulifa. He punched her in the face and followed it up with a kick to the jaw. Caulifa skidded back as Celeron kept on the assault before a kick from Celeron sent her flying headfirst into a mountain. Celeron stood there as Caulifa slowly stood back up " is that seriously all you got?" Celeron frowned, there's not a scratch on her! Caulifa sighed " I'm actually disappointed. I thought you might be something special but I guess I was wrong." Before Celeron knew what was going on Caulifa flew towards him and kicked him in the stomach. Celeron's eyes bulged as he doubled over. Caulifa kicked him in the jaw sending him back. Celeron stopped himself and looked around " where is she?!" " Right here!" Celeron turned around to a punch to the face. Caulifa hit him with a Ki blast as a follow up sending Celeron crashing into a mountain. The Dark Saiyan grunted " I'll be damned if I saw this coming" he grunted " but let's see how she handles this" he said as he threw a ball of light into the night sky and grinned " prepare yourself" he said as he began to change into his Dark Oozaru form. Caulifa looked unimpressed as Celeron roared at her " wow" she yawned. "That's almost respectable." Celeron roared again and shot a beam of energy at her. Caulifa casually dodged it enraging Celeron who fired several Ki blasts at her, eventually hitting Caulifa. The Saiyan woman shot an annoyed look at Celeron who was astonished when he saw his Ki blast did nothing to her " I have wasted enough time here" she said before charging up a Ki blast and firing it. Celeron roared in anger as he was sent flying back and landed hard. Caulifa casually extended a hand and shot a Ki blast at Celeron's artificial moon, exploding it. Celeron let out a cry of rage as he returned to his normal state. Caulifa walked up to him and placed a foot on his chest " what a joke. Are all Dark Saiyans as weak as you?" Celeron grunted and fired a Ki blast at her face which had no effect. Caulifa rolled her eyes and kicked Celeron in the ribs until he was coughing up blood. " I'm done here" she said turning around and started to walk away. Celeron picked himself up, furious " you stop right there!" He charged up his most powerful blast and fired it at her. He stood there breathing hard waiting for the dust to settle. When it did, Celeron was shocked. Besides shredding her clothing, his attack did nothing. Caulifa turned to face him, clearly annoyed. She flew towards him and punched him hard in the gut. Celeron gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, clutching his abdomen. " it's over, I've won" Caulifa said in disgust before flying off. Celeron laid on the cold ground for a few moments before pulling himself up " Damn It!" he shouted before flying towards the gravity chamber. You may have beaten me this time but next time will be different! Category:Fan Fiction